I Dreamt of You
by Irish Mermaid
Summary: Dameia is a Princess from a Kingdom called Maisingale. She dreams about an Elf man she doesn't know(LeGgY). Legolas happens to show up in her Kingdom, a friend of her older brother, and they become good friends. But will this newfound friendship blossom i
1. Maisingale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters, only mine! :D  
  
This is a story about a elf princess, Dameia, who dreams about an elf she doesn't know (Leggy!! hehe). He happens to show up in her city, a friend of her older brother, and they become good friends. But could this newfound friendship blossom into romance? What did all those dreams mean?  
  
..~Pronunciations~..  
  
Dameia~ DAY~ME~YA  
  
Daerian~ DARE-RE-YEN  
  
Aidyn~ AY-DIN  
  
Linayl~ LIN-AY-EL  
  
Thaerin~ THAY-RIN  
  
Sadaelia~ SUH-DAY-LEE-YA  
  
Elenya~ UH-LEN-YA  
  
I Dreamt of You  
  
Dameia walked aimlessly through a dark forest she was not familiar with. She didn't know how she got to be there, or why she was, yet she kept walking. The trees we're quite frightening, for they we're tall and dark and had many huge branches. She yearned to climb one to the very top, in hopes of being able to see the sunlight, but something made her want to continue walking on the rocky ground. The only thing that was light in the whole forest seemed to be her, with her long golden hair, and creamy colored skin. Suddenly, she halted as her sensitive elf ears heard a low, vicious snarl. Her bright Emerald eyes scanned her surroundings, searching for the possessor of the sound.  
  
And then it happened. In a matter of seconds, Dameia found herself on the ground after being tackled by a huge monster..an orc. She had seen it lunge out of a bush out of the corner of her eye, but by the time she twirled around to face it, she was lying on the ground, with the orc clawing at her. The orc grabbed Dameia's arms and pinned them onto the ground, and leaned forward to sink its teeth into her right shoulder.  
  
She screamed in pain, and managed to move her legs together from under the orc to kick it in the groin, flipping it over her body as it let go of her shoulder to hiss in anger from being kicked. Trying to pushing herself up to run, she only succeeded in hurting her right shoulder from the movement of her arms, so she kicked up her feet and body and managed to fling up to stand on her legs and begin running, while holding her bloody and torn shoulder.  
  
The orc quickly picked himself back up, and began to charge after her, ripping off of a branch from a tree he ran past, and threw it forward.  
  
Dameia was running as quickly as she could, until she felt a huge blow in he back of her head, and caused her to trip and fall forward. She landed on the ground with a thud, and managed to turn over onto her side.  
  
She saw a flash of blonde, green, and brown leap over her. She realized it was an elf man, as she saw him land gracefully on his feet, and reach back to draw an arrow from behind him and quickly shoot it at the orc heading towards them, and hit it in the middle of its throat, immediately killing it.  
  
The last thing Dameia saw was the tall elf man leaning over her, his beautiful deep blue eyes looking at her with concern. Then darkness consumed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dameia woke up gasping for air, lying in her own bed. Sunlight poured in her window, and onto her body, making her realize that it had only been a dream. She had been having dreams of this man for months, and she had no idea of who he could be. She heard a light knock on her door.  
  
"Dameia?"  
  
It was her twin brother, Daerian.  
  
"Come in, Dae." Dameia said, leaning up to sit against her bedpost as he entered.  
  
"Dame, it's hours past noon, are you ill? Mother was worried, and she wishes to speak to you."  
  
"She worries too much. I'm fine, my brother, nobody sleeps in this family as much as I do."  
  
Daerian chuckled. He was rather tall, much taller than she, but they had the same golden hair that fell into loose curls at the ends of their hair, and same emerald colored eyes. His hair was a bit past his shoulders, and usually pulled into a ponytail, as Dameia's was to the middle of her back, and usually flowing around her. "That is true, you only want to get as much beauty sleep as you can, eh?"  
  
Daerian laughed again as he dodged a pillow his sister flung at him.  
  
"Maybe you should say that to somebody who ISN'T your twin." Dameia replied with a smirk.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir Daerian." A tiny voice was heard coming from behind him.  
  
Daerian quickly stood against Dameia's doorway, letting his sister's maid walk into the room with a small blush across her face.  
  
"My apologies Elenya." He smiled warmly at her.  
  
This made Dameia bust out giggling. "Stop hitting on my maid." Dameia got up and smiled at Elenya, who blushed even more from her comment. She made her way to her brother and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before shooing him out. "Tell Mother I will talk to her this evening."  
  
Daerian smiled once more at Elenya before disappearing as Dameia closed her door.  
  
Elenya started to giggle as soon as Dameia turned around. "You surely don't think the Prince fancies me, My Lady?"  
  
"Of course he does, Elenya. I can always tell when he does." Dameia smiled and went over to give Elenya a small hug. "I had another strange dream of that elf man again last night, El. I am getting so confused. What could it possibly mean?"  
  
"Maybe it is your destiny, Miss."  
  
"Oh I doubt it." Dameia laughed. "Getting attacked by a ugly orc and then rescued by a beautiful elf man? Not me!"  
  
Elenya smiled. She and Dameia had grown to be close friends. "You never know. I will draw a bath for you, I am sure you must be starved, since you slept through breakfast and luncheon."  
  
After Elenya left, Dameia stripped out of her nightgown, and stepped slowly into her bath before sinking down and letting the warm water surround all of her. She enjoyed the feeling of being underwater. Her thoughts drifted to her dreams of her hero. Why was he always saving her in her dreams? She surely didn't ever recall seeing his face before. Dameia sighed, then pushed herself out of the water, and began to wash her long golden hair thoroughly and massage her body clean.  
  
After her bath, she walked into her room to find a beautiful green evening gown lying on her bed. She smiled. Elenya had such good taste. After putting it on, she stepped in front of the mirror to see herself. The sleeves we're long and slightly flared open at the wrist, and the front of the dress dropped into a circle just above her chest. The bottom flared out to the floor, just barely touching it. A comfortable belt in darker green clung to her waists. She put on a silver necklace, which a crystal crescent hung from.  
  
Exiting her room, she walked through the halls. She was greeted by many of the workers in her palace with warmth, for they loved how kind, yet fun and exciting their Princess was. She headed down a flight of stairs, and onto a balcony that let her view pretty much the whole city. The city called Maisingale.  
  
She loved how beautiful it was. Everything was full of life and light. The very leafs on the trees stayed golden all year long, and the palace was very huge and tall. Villagers and Workers crowded the city below, merrily making their ways home to their families, or visiting friends. She let out a sigh as her eyes drifted towards the north. She imagined that she saw horses appear over the hill and head toward Maisingale.  
  
She wished for her oldest brother, Aidyn to return. It had been about a month or so when he had left. He went with many of the Maisingale forces to aid Mirkwood in a small battle against orcs from Mordor that we're roaming freely over their lands and killing many, after the great War of Middle Earth. Since Sauron was defeated, they just liked to roam and kill, since they had no place to go.  
  
Aidyn was about 2,700, older than her and Daerian. They we're about 2,000. Aidyn was to make a great King someday. But for now, her Father would remain King. She looked over and saw a statue of her father at the entrance of the palace, which made her smile with pride. Looking down to her left, she spotted her younger sister, Linayl, sitting in the garden, reading a book.  
  
"Hello Linayl!" Dameia called, waving as she shouted.  
  
This startled Linayl, she was too deep into her book. She looked up at the source of the voice and smiled warmly at her sister. "Well Hello to you too, sleepyhead."  
  
Dameia laughed. "Have you seen Mother?"  
  
"Oh..Yes. She's in Father's study." Linayl replied.  
  
Dameia said thank you and then proceeded to head off to her destination. As she reached her Father's study, she hesitated to knock on the door. As Dameia finally gave in, and reached up to knock, the door flung open.  
  
"Dameia BrightStar!"  
  
"...Hello to you too, Mother." Dameia sulked into the study past her Mother and sat sloppily in a chair nearby.  
  
Queen Sadaelia moved past her daughter and sat in a chair in front of her. "Dameia, I am far concerned about you, my dear.."  
  
"Um..may I ask why, Mother?" Dameia replied.  
  
"You act as if you have drifted from everyone else, Dameia. You sleep too often, you wander around, are you ill?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what is wrong with you, my child?"  
  
Dameia looked down and brought a hand to touch the necklace around her neck. She closed her eyes to sigh heavily, when she suddenly remembered her strange dreams of that man. She opened her eyes quickly. "I miss Aidyn."  
  
Queen Sadaelia looked at her third youngest child with concern. Then she leaned forward and brought her into an embrace and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Do not worry for your brother, my little bright star, for I have a feeling he will return soon."  
  
Dameia nodded and hugged her Mother tightly. Then she stepped back. "Mother, I have been have been having strange dre-"  
  
Dameia was cut off by Daerian poking his head into the room. "Mother, Father wishes for you to join him in the dinner hall. As well as you, Dameia."  
  
They nodded and walked out of the study and into the hall. On the way, Dameia shot another glance at the hill in the distance that Aidyn should have already been riding over. She sighed and tried to focus on other things.  
  
Entering the dinner hall, she walked slowly to her seat, before she stopped to give her Father a kiss. King Thaerin smiled at his daughter.  
  
People often commented on how beautiful she looked, but she didn't pay much attention, only smiled politely. It was often the young males, who told her such things. She wasn't interested in love. She was often told stories of how love could bring such terrible heartbreak. Dameia shot a glance in Linayl's direction, watching as her younger sister talked quietly with a young male, and smiled. Linayl was so beautiful. Though she did not have golden blonde hair like Dameia, she had light brown hair. In the sunlight, strands of her hair appeared to be golden, and it shimmered. She had the same emerald green eyes.  
  
Dinner lately was very quiet. Dameia looked over at Aidyn's empty seat. How often she wanted to run to the stables, steal a horse, and go out in search of her brother and the rest of the army. Dameia finally asked to be excused and left the hall, walking out into the hallway and looking out into the night sky. It was a warm summer night, such nights reminded her of when she was younger, when she snuck out at night to sleep in the garden with Daerian and Aidyn. They would make a bed of flowers. And always get caught.  
  
"I miss him too."  
  
Dameia gasped. She looked over to her right and saw Daerian. "Daerian! Announce your arrival next time, why don't you? You scared me."  
  
"Oh, But I love doing so. " Daerian smirked. It was amazing how much Daerian and Dameia looked alike. "You often watch that hill, my sister. I know lately you have been as cheerful and lively as you usually are. Everybody notices. Do not worry, for things such as battles and traveling can take a very long time. "  
  
Dameia stayed silent, only staring out into the night sky, sniffling back a couple of tears.  
  
Daerian reached out to grab her shoulder and turn her to face him. "Dameia..He will return."  
  
Dameia smiled and swallowed hard. "Your right." She looked back over at the hill in the north. "Knowing Aidyn, he's too determined to win anyway. He probably killed most of those orcs!"  
  
Daerian laughed. "Yeah..that's Aidyn for you." He looked back over at his sister. He could tell something was still bothering her. "So, would you care to tell me about anything else on your mind?"  
  
Dameia sighed and looked down to the railing, leaning forward to put her fingers on it. "I have had many dreams lately of a elf man. So many dreams..and in all of them, I am usually about to die from something, and he saves me."  
  
Daerian raised his eyebrows in interest. "An elf man? Do we know him?"  
  
"Well, I can say for myself that I do not..I have never seen his face before. He has fair skin, long golden straight hair, and the most captivating blue eyes."  
  
Daerian laughed. "Falling for a man that isn't real, are we?"  
  
Dameia smirked and punched Daerian playfully in the arm. "Of course not, love is not in my future. I just want to know what these dreams mean. "  
  
"That I do not have an answer for, my dear sister. I wish I did. Come, I will escort you to your room." Daerian offered his arm.  
  
Dameia giggled softly and took it. "You are only doing this in hopes of seeing Elenya."  
  
Daerian looked down and smiled. "I do this for you..and maybe that as well."  
  
They laughed and strolled down the halls heading towards her room. Once they reached her dorm, Dameia said goodnight to her twin, and gave him a light hug. She sighed once she entered her room, and closed her door behind her. She did not feel like sleeping just yet.  
  
Walking over to her closet, she pulled out a light blue nightgown and changed into it, placing her evening gown on her chair next to her bed. Then she walked to over to her balcony doors, and opened them, walking out and sitting on the ground against the railing. Daerian had comforted her in her worries of Aidyn, but that did not mean they we're totally gone. She still worried, but now felt more hope of him returning soon than she had before. She reached up and started to play with strands of her hair, as she looked out into the scenery, watching a nearby waterfall. The sound was so soothing. She began to close her eyes slowly, listening to the water, as her thoughts drifted to the hero of her dreams. His blue eyes staring into hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dameia awoke to the sound of screaming and crying. She looked around, and saw clouds of smoke surrounding her from her balcony. Coughing, she realized in horror that her room was on fire, as the rest of the palace. She dropped her whole body to the ground, and tried to crawl under the smoke, but there was nowhere to go, her room was in flames, and gasped as flames started to spread onto the balcony, nipping at her back. Then a pair of strong hands grabbed her waist. She turned in the grasp and found herself staring into the face of an elf that seemed so familiar. It was him. She gasped; noticing he had ran through her room and jumped out onto her balcony, for his green tunic was a little burnt.  
  
"Do not be afraid.."  
  
That's what Dameia heard him say, before he moved his arms to tighten around her back, and leapt up onto the railing, and jumped. They both fell through the air, heading for the pond below. Dameia tightened reached up and wrapped her arms around her rescuer, buried her face into his neck, and tightly closed her eyes shut before the plunged into the water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dameia shot up from her sleeping position. She was still lying on her balcony, and it was in the middle of the night. It was another stupid dream! Dameia felt anger begin to swell inside of her. Why in the name of Valor was she having these dreams and why wouldn't they stop?!  
  
Linayl burst into Dameia's room, without knocking. She was gasping, searching around for her sister, and then she noticed her lying outside on her balcony. "Dameia!! The soldiers!! They are here!"  
  
Dameia looked at Linayl in shocked. Maybe she was dreaming again. "Linayl..?"  
  
"Dameia!! Aidyn has returned!" Linayl rushed over to her sister and helped her up, and took her hand, running through her room and into the halls.  
  
Dameia followed, still in shock. Aidyn has returned? She hoped that she wasn't dreaming. She could never tell anymore. They both ran to the head of the palace, where Dameia's eyes snapped towards the gates, noticing all the soldiers riding in. It was true! They ran even faster down the steps and soon reached the horses and soldiers. Their Father and Mother and Daerian we're already there, talking to one of the soldiers. Mother looked worried.  
  
King Thaerin looked over at his approaching daughters. "Where is he?" He asked the soldier.  
  
The Soldier jumped from his horse and onto the ground silently. "He is riding with Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. " He motioned in their right direction.  
  
Daerian looked over and saw a white horse, with a tall elf man sitting on it. There was Aidyn, sitting in front of the Prince, limping over to lie on the horse.  
  
Dameia didn't bother looking at the Prince, her eyes we're fixed on her brother. She ran forward, as her Father helped pull Aidyn off the horse and onto the ground. She collapsed on the ground next to her oldest brother, searching his face. His eyes we're closed and his skin was cold. "What happened? Is he dieing? Will he be alright?"  
  
Her Mother and Father also threw themselves onto the ground, and immediately began checking their son for injuries. His chest had a sword wound, and his side had an arrow wound, and his face had many cuts and bruises, as did the rest of his body.  
  
Dameia felt the rider aiding her brother jump from his horse and kneel onto the ground next to her. "He was very wounded during the battle. He needs healers very fast. We have done all he can to help him on the journey back. Dameia gasped at the sound at his voice. So familiar. She turned to look at him, and found herself staring at...him. Her eyes widened. "It's you..." She whispered.  
  
Legolas looked at her strangely. "Pardon me, my Lady?"  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Kay, Guys! Sorry it was so0o0o long! The other chapters will probably be a lot shorter. But I hope you like it so far! LoVe *~MeG~* 


	2. The Return and Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters, only mine! :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Dreamt of You  
  
It was a chaotic night. Most of Maisingale didn't get any sleep, most we're too busy welcoming back their loved ones, helping them to get healed, or crying over the ones they lost.  
  
Dameia was lost in a blur of people running around. She had torn her eyes away from the Elven Prince. She couldn't believe she had just looked into the face of the man that lived in her dreams. He was really real.  
  
Queen Sadaelia quickly ordered servants to carry many wounded into the healing chambers. Among those, was Prince Aidyn. Sadaelia and Thaerin followed their son into room, along with two healers, and shut the door.  
  
Dameia rushed up the stairs, companied by Daerian and Linayl, heading towards the dorm their Parents we're in.  
  
Legolas watched after them, a little confused. Why did she look so shocked when she laid her eyes upon him? He was sure he had never seen her face before. He noticed how beautiful she was, with her long golden hair falling into gentle curls at its tips. The way her emerald eyes pierced into his. She looked a lot like Aidyn, except for the fact that Aidyn had light brown hair. He guessed she was his sister. He took one more glance in Dameia's direction and turned to lead his horse and take his own Mirkwood forces to look for the stables.  
  
The three siblings waited for what seemed like hours outside the room Aidyn was being held in. Linayl paced, Daerian leaned against the railing, and Dameia sat on the ground, her legs brought to her chest.  
  
Dameia sighed and laid her chin on one knee. "It's been three hours already!" She groaned in frustration.  
  
Daerian smirked. "It's only been about one, Dame."  
  
Dameia looked up at her brother and smiled. "At least he is home."  
  
Daerian nodded, and went over to Linayl, who was still pacing back and forth. He reached out a hand and stopped her in place. "Stop walking! Your already skinny enough, you are in no need of exercise."  
  
Linayl rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Dameia, leaning her head against her shoulder.  
  
Dameia wrapped her arm around her younger sister and leaned her head against the top of hers. Her eyes rested on the door they we're waiting to open, watching it for any signs of movement. After awhile, she slowly became lost in her thoughts. She could seem to think about nothing but Aidyn's health and the Elf. It was like he came to life through her dreams. She longed to go see him once more, to gaze at him, but she wanted to see her brother first. Dameia sat there for a long time, just thinking hard, until she felt Linayl move out from under her.  
  
"Come on, Dameia."  
  
She looked up to see that Linayl was standing up and heading towards the room. The door had opened. Dameia got up slowly, and strolled in after her siblings. Her eyes drifted to her Mother and Father, who we're sitting by Aidyn's bed. The she looked at Aidyn. She felt her stomach begin to twist and stopped walking abruptly. "Father.is he..?"  
  
King Thaerin looked to his daughter and shook his head with a smile. "No, my dear Dameia. He is fine, but quite injured. He was blacked out, but he is only sleeping now. Time will mend his wounds, and our first born will be fine."  
  
The children of Thaerin and Sadaelia breathed together in relief. Daerian was the first to step forward and walk towards Aidyn's bed. "Welcome back, big Brother." He smiled down at the sleeping form and kneeled down to pray against his bedside.  
  
Linayl and Dameia stepped forward and kneeled next to Daerian to do the same.  
  
King Thaerin and his wife stood up, and walked around Aidyn's bed to the foot of it. "Children, I am sure you are excited about all of this, but I must have to ask you to try to get some sleep tonight." Queen Sadaelia said softly. "We shall have a ceremony tomorrow for our lost ones. You may keep your brother company, but please try and rest."  
  
They all nodded, and after they gave there parents kisses and hugs goodnight, they returned to Aidyn's beside.  
  
Dameia sat in a chair on the right side Aidyn's bed, while Linayl sat on the floor at the foot of his bed, laying head against it. Daerian went and sat in a chair next to Dameia. "He looks different.." Daerian said.  
  
"Yes," Dameia replied. " He has aged a bit over these past months." She reached forward to put her hand on Aidyn's cheek. It was no longer cold, but warm. He looked peaceful in his sleep.  
  
Daerian later decided to return to his own dorm to sleep in his own bed, and gave Dameia a kiss goodnight. On his way out, he stopped next to Linayl. She was already asleep, still laying her head against the foot of Aidyn's bed. He leaned down to kiss her forehead goodnight, then left.  
  
Dameia watched him leave, then let her eyes drift back over to Aidyn's sleeping form. She leaned over to kiss his forehead before letting herself fall asleep, wrapped up in a blanket in the chair.  
  
The next morning, Dameia awoke to a sound of grumbling. Her eyes fluttered open as she realized she was still in Aidyn's dorm. But who made that grumble? She looked quickly over at Aidyn, and saw that his lips we're moving. "Aidyn!"  
  
Linayl dizzily woke up. "Ouch.." She said as she lifted her head up to rub her neck. "I slept on my neck wrong.wait. Did Aidyn just wake up?" Linayl quickly scooted herself over to the left side of Aidyn's bed, the opposite from Dameia.  
  
Aidyn grumbled a couple more times.  
  
"..Aidyn..?" Dameia repeated his name once more. She looked across the bed at Linayl, who looked back at her. Then they looked back at him. Dameia slid out of the chair and kneeled next to Aidyn's bed.  
  
Aidyn's eyes slowly began to open. Where was he? The room looked so familiar.Was he dead? His eyes we're blurry, so he blinked a couple of times before noticing both of his hands we're being held.  
  
"Aidyn.." Linayl and Dameia both breathed, blinking back tears.  
  
Aidyn looked to both of his sides and saw his sisters. "Dameia..Linayl..my dear sister's..I'm..home?" He coughed.  
  
"Yes, Big brother..You are home and safe." Dameia smiled, letting a few tears stroll down her face.  
  
Aidyn smiled warmly at Dameia. "My little Dameia.it is so good to see your face again little one."  
  
"What about me??" Linayl piped up.  
  
Aidyn turned his head to look at his youngest sister and gave her hand a tight squeeze. "It is also very good to see your face as well, my beautiful sister. You are looking more and more like me." He started to chuckle, when he began to cough some more.  
  
Dameia and Linayl giggled softly. "Don't overdo yourself, Aidyn" Dameia said. "We are so delighted that you are home."  
  
"As am I." Aidyn said calmly.  
  
Aidyn's door opened and their Father walked in, smiling merrily "My Son! You have awakened!" Queen Sadaelia, and Legolas followed in behind him.  
  
Aidyn smiled even more. "Good Morning Mother and Father!"  
  
Dameia's eyes widened a little, setting her eyes upon Legolas. Seeing him, she realized that she had not had any dreams of him last night. She had no dream that she could recall.  
  
"Legolas!" Aidyn shouted. "My dear sister's, have you met the man who saved your brother's life?"  
  
Linayl and Dameia both stood up.  
  
King Thaerin led Legolas further into the room. "I would like to introduce you to Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
Dameia noticed Legolas shudder at the sound of his name. The Prince of Mirkwood. She had heard Legolas's name many times before. For he was in the Great War, and a part of the Fellowship of the Ring. This was the Great Legolas.  
  
Linayl curtsied and smiled warmly. "Thank you so much my Lord, for rescuing our Aidyn."  
  
Legolas laughed and smiled at Linayl. "It is your brother I should be thanking, Princess. For he was the one who led your troops into battle and aided Mirkwood. We wouldn't have been victorious without him. Our lands are safe."  
  
"Hear that, Aidyn?" Linayl giggled. "You are a hero!"  
  
Dameia stood silent, until her Father's eyes rested upon her. "Dameia? Have you introduced yourself to Prince Legolas?"  
  
Legolas turned to King Thaerin. "Please, Sire. Legolas is all that's need to be said. I do not believe your daughter and I have been properly introduced." He then turned to Dameia and walked forward, gently taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "Hello, Princess Dameia."  
  
Dameia gasped slightly when he kissed her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Prince Legolas."  
  
Legolas chuckled. His voice was so smooth. He brought his sapphire eyes to meet her emerald ones. "Like I said, there is no need to include Prince to my name. And the pleasure is all mine, My Lady." He gave Dameia a warm smile, and she returned a bright one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ALOOOTTT shorter than chapter one..but atleast we're getting somewhere! Like it so far? Let me know. If you don't like it, then don't waste your time ragging on my story. I'm a huge fan of legomances, and damn proud. 


End file.
